memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment (eBook)
| | miniseries =Slings and Arrows | minino =6 | author =Keith R.A. DeCandido | format =eBook | published =March 2008 | pages = | ISBN = | omnibus = | date =2373 | stardate = | altcover = | caption =Cover without titles |}} Introduction (blurb) Concluding the six-part epic covering the first year of service of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], leading up to the events of the hit movie Star Trek: First Contact. A new Federation President has been elected, and his first order of business is to attempt to restore the alliance with the Klingon Empire. To that end, he sends Captain Picard to Deep Space 9, in the hopes that Picard's relationship with Chancellor Gowron might lead to a normalization of relations. At first, things go well, as Gowron agrees to meet with Picard and Captain Sisko of DS9 on a neutral planet -- but when their runabout is shot down, it's up to Commanders Worf and Data to find out the truth before their captains are killed! A new eBook from the author of A Time for War, A Time for Peace, and Q & A! Summary References Characters :Koll Azernal • Data • Jadzia Dax • Grudzeqi • Sean Hawk • Jeremiah Hayes • Hong • Miranda Kadohata • Kira Nerys • Kimt • Kor • K'Tal • Ngabwi • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Paul Porter • Torri Ryerson • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Mun Ying Linda Addison • Alixus • Amarie • • Reginald Barclay • Julian Bashir • Beverly Crusher • Padraig Daniels • Curzon Dax • Ditagh • Duras • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Gyrik • Eric Hahn • Cal Hudson • Jaresh-Inyo • K'mpec • Kahless, son of Kahless • Ranul Keru • Geordi La Forge • Gan Laikan • James Leyton • Locutus of Borg • Martine • Martok, son of Urthog • Benjamin Maxwell • Bael Nomine • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Rel Obertag • Odo • Q • Quark • Thomas Riker • William Riker • Montgomery Scott • Emra Sil • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Ishmael Snowden • Sturka • Thelian • Toddman • Torrik • Torv • Hranok Zar • Min Zife Locations :B'Alda'ar Base • Bajoran system • B'Leva • Badlands • Deep Space 9 • Earth • habitat ring • ops • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Ra-ghoratreii Room Alpha Centauri • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Bolarus • Cestus III • Gamma Quadrant • Ivor Prime • Labarre • Lotha Province • Mintaka III • Qo'noS • Rura Penthe • Starbase 50 • Starbase 375 • Ty'Gokor Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • • ( runabout) • escape pod • • • Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Zakdorn Borg • Cardassian • Changeling • Denobulan • Grazerite • Mintakan • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Federation Council • House of Duras • House of Hurgoh • House of Kor • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Council • Maquis • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets Obsidian Order • Tal Shiar Science and technology :combadge • computer • cyborg • firing button • flagship • hair • holo-filter • hypospray • medkit • minute • P-38 • plasma storm • replicator • screen • time • transporter • turbolift Ranks and titles :admiral • Arbiter of Succession • captain • chancellor • commander • ''Dahar'' Master • Emissary • governor • major • President of the United Federation of Planets Other references :aqueduct • Arms and the Man • • Battle of Wolf 359 • bridge • A Christmas Carol • colony • dabo • deck • drink • Earl Grey • fleet • galzak • Godspeed • history • icoberry jam • Journal of Archaeological Studies • khest'n • Khitomer Accords • Kobheerian spirit • murder • office • priority one • quadrant • quarters • qutluch • qu'vatlh • raktajino • red alert • Requiem for a Martian • senior staff • Sisko's baseball • spiced jelly • toDSaH • weapon • year Information *DeCandido has said this story takes place before DS9 episode "Rapture". The story includes mention of a new Starfleet uniform design, which was first seen on TV in that episode. Related Stories * }} * Connections | adafter1=Star Trek: First Contact| }} Category:eBooks